


Versace On The Floor

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Dorks in Love, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Magnus Bane, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Naughty Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: “You know what would be nice?” Alec asked suddenly, stopping his skillful grinding on Magnus’ lap.“What?” Magnus breathed, still hazy, and irritated that Alec had stopped.“ThisVersace,” he said, smoothing down Magnus’ navy blue Versace suit, “on the floor.”Or, Magnus and Alec are blissfully drunk and they dance together to Bruno Mars’ song! They're such teases.





	Versace On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I'm back! Okay, so I don't know how to write smut, so there'll be no smut in this. It might seem like that, but no. I'm a sucker for fluff muahaha. 
> 
> Listen to _Versace on the floor_ by Bruno Mars while reading this.
> 
> Enjoy this naughty fluff. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it♡

Alec and Magnus entered the loft, giggling and making stupid noises, blissfully drunk.

There was a party. Hosted by one of Magnus’ old friends who was also a warlock. He had just moved to New York and wanted to catch up with all his warlock friends.

Alec accompanied Magnus as his plus one. The party was unbelievably amazing. Magnus indeed had a good bunch of friends. Extravagant, classy and elegant. Just like him.

Alec and Magnus enjoyed the party way too much, forgetting everything but each other, getting goddamn drunk.

Now, here they were, getting home late — sometime past one or two in the morning — giggling like two fools. Two fools in love.

Magnus deposited himself unceremoniously on the couch in the living room. He opened his arms wide, inviting Alec to climb on his lap and snuggle with him. But Alec had other ideas.

He sat on Magnus’ lap, straddling him, and started grinding his ass on Magnus’ crotch.

An involuntary moan slipped through Magnus’ lips at the sudden friction that he didn't asked for, but was so happy to receive.

“What-what are you doing?” Magnus choked through another moan.

“What does it look like I'm trying to do?” Alec asked, smirking, but Magnus could hear the desire laced with his playful voice.

“Kill me, probably,” Magnus joked and Alec started rolling his hips and grinding his ass harder.

“Alexander...”

“You know what would be nice?” Alec asked suddenly, stopping his skillful grinding on Magnus’ lap.

“What?” Magnus breathed, still hazy, and irritated that Alec had stopped.

“This _Versace_ ,” he said, smoothing down Magnus’ navy blue Versace suit, “on the floor.”

Magnus’ breath whooshed out of him, his heart stopped beating, and he lost his speech, all at the same time.

His sweet, _sweet_ Alexander was being naughty. By using _Bruno Mars’_ song references. He never though he'd get to see this. But here he was. Underneath a very horny and smug Alec.

“My, my, Alexander. I think I'm rubbing off on you. How did you even know that I'm wearing _Versace_? And when did you listen to _Bruno Mars_?”

Alec's mouth curved into one of his trademark lopsided grins and he said, “I may have looked at the name _Versace_ embroidered on it. Earlier when you laid out your suit on the bed. And,” Alec paused, looking sheepish and added, “Well, I guess you _are_ rubbing off on me. Bruno Mars is awesome.”

Magnus grinned. Alexander was just so adorable.

A wild and incredible idea popped into Magnus’ mind. He pushed Alec gently off his lap and stood up from the couch.

He snapped his fingers and _Versace On The Floor_ by ‘Bruno Mars’ started playing on the music system. Alec's eyes widened, having guessed what Magnus was trying to do.

The soft music of the song started playing along with Bruno Mars’ voice singing the beginning lyrics.

Magnus started swaying his hips oh-so slightly in rhythm to the song whilst taking his suit jacket off. He made a show of slowly tossing it to the floor. He wanted to entice Alec and also put on a show for him that he would never ever dare to forget.

“Your wish is granted, Alexander. The Versace is on the floor,” Magnus smirked, blowing a kiss to a flushed looking Alec.

A sudden burst of desire and courage passed through Alec's body like electricity just by looking at Magnus’ swaying hips, the love and lust in his golden brown eyes, the music in the background, and he stood up, taking off his own suit jacket and tossing it behind his shoulder on the couch.

Magnus stopped his movements, surprised. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ waist and started swaying as well. Or well, _tried_ to. He was not as good as Magnus, but he was getting there. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, pulling him in impossibly closer. He was so happy that Alec decided to join him, though he had to admit that it did turn him on. Profusely. Having Alexander in his arms, dancing to the beat of the song was _everything_. And much more.

“Alexander...” Magnus breathed against Alec's ear. “Take it off for me,” he quoted Bruno Mars.

And Alec obliged, happily. He pulled away from Magnus, still swaying, untucked his shirt from his pants and started unbuttoning it. Painfully slowly, making Magnus just want to rip it off of Alec's body. But he didn't do so. He was too hot and bothered under his collars and slightly hard in his pants to even move or take his eyes off Alec.

“Alexander,” Magnus whined. “Stop teasing me, you beautiful devil.”

“As you wish, my beautiful angel,” Alec purred.

Magnus’ breath hitched at Alec's words and as Alec fully got rid of his _unwanted_ shirt, Magnus felt like he was in a dream land. A dream land filled with flexing muscles, a strong, chiseled chest covered with swirls of runes and sexy chest hair.

The lights in the living room were dim, only the huge, intricate chandelier giving a soft glow above their heads. The chandelier illuminated Alec's body in a perfect way, giving his pale skin a heavenly golden glow; his runes practically shining, making Alec look like Raziel himself or even more better, if Magnus was being honest.

Magnus couldn't take it anymore. His hands had no use just resting at his sides when Alec was looking at him with so much love and passion and with _that_ body; so he surged forward, pulling Alec in for a hot and fierce kiss that set fire to their entire bodies.

The kiss eventually turned into slow and lazy strokes of their tongues, just breathing inside each other's mouths; and they started swaying as well. It was all so beautiful and _otherworldly_.

Then the beat of the song changed when Bruno Mars sang, _“Dance!”_

Magnus pulled away from Alec and started showing off his dancing skills. The music was upbeat and Magnus snapped his fingers and his own dress shirt disappeared as his legs and hands made wonders in the form of dancing.

Alec had seen Magnus perform magic far too many times to know that he always, _always_ does it with a flourish. But seeing him dance like that, was a whole new different flourish. It was like he was completely and utterly in his element.

It only made Alec fall deeper for Magnus; like he was not already inside a deep well that has no return.

Alec watched Magnus, mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off him even if he wanted to. Magnus slid closer to Alec and grabbed his right hand, pulling him in. He twirled Alec making him laugh out loud.

It all started off as something dirty and naughty, but turned out into something fun and happy, making them both feel relaxed and as light as air.

The song came to a slow end and they both stopped dancing and stared at each other before bursting out laughing. They laughed till they had tears of happiness, till their bellies nearly combusted and their lungs burned. All the while moving closer and closer towards each other until they were a tangle of limbs.

“That was the most fun I've had since... Since forever, I guess,” Alec said, breathless and impossibly happy.

“Me, too,” Magnus replied, his whole body radiating happiness and very much content in his Alexander's arms.

“It'd be more fun if we take this to the bedroom. What do you say?” Magnus asked, already pulling Alec towards their bedroom not waiting for a reply.

Alec laughed, letting himself be pulled away by Magnus.

It was late in the afternoon when the two lovebirds peeked their heads out of their bedroom.

The Versace laid on the floor, all the while.

 

 

M♡A

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried something like this. Something that's not purely fluff. So, I'd appreciate any comments. Just let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for reading!♡


End file.
